The patent pertains to Pontoon Flotation devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,960 discloses a segmented structure having a defined grid defining a lattice work of pontoon spaces (interstices) within which are placed inflatable vertical descending barrel shaped pontoons.
The framework is described as having a uniform air distribution system for inflation and deflation of the pontoons, and it is specifically designed to be folded into a more compact structure for stowage between deployments.
Other patents largely show various forms of mounting for horizontally mounted buoyancy drums. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,183 to Overmyer discloses a structure in which a platform is erected upon longitudinal girders which are then strapped to end to end abutted horizontal drums through a claimed structural member for clamping onto the flanges of two adjoining drums; this flange both supports and secures the drums in an inline configuration.
An earlier structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,268 to Haas shows end to end horizontal drums which are secured by means of a strapping arrangement which encloses the abutting flanges. See FIG. 4 of Haas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,996 shows a specific clamping arrangement to flanges of individual drums for horizontally extending platform supports, providing a floating platform on individual, parallel drums.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,334 to Cook shows a life raft arrangement in which drums are enclosed within a clamped frame. A variation shown in British Patent No. 117,588 clamps the drums within the frame but uses this to define the outer structure or gunwales of a life raft to form a well deck for the protection of the inhabitants. Earlier versions of the clamped frame concept for the formation of life rafts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 146,316 disclosing both an enclosing framework and a particular method of strapping the ends of the flotation drum to through support and French Patent No. 553408 disclosing flotation drums clamped within an upper and lower framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 42,594 shows an early form of clamp for securing multiple barrels together to form a raft, in which the clamp is designed to hold the barrels in a rigid spaced relationship for the reduction of chafing.